


30 words minific －－Merlin

by hishiyake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－Merlin

1\. Angst（焦慮）

儘管Arthur不願意承認，但是他擔心Merlin卻是不折不扣的事實。

 

2\. Crackfic（片段）

「你願意做我一輩子的僕人嗎？」

「是的，而且不論是這一世，或是下一世。」

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

Merlin像隻任人宰割的小羊僵直床上的模樣，讓Arthur無可克制的大笑出來。

 

6\. Humor（幽默）

Merlin不得不承認，讓Arthur變成驢子的小精靈實在夠天才的。

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

「為了你，我寧願放棄Camelot。」

「Arthur....」

「笨蛋，當然是騙你的。」

 

10\. Horror（驚悚）

什麼魔法的他真的受夠了，為什麼Merlin老愛測試他心臟的強度？

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

「Arthur！你不會死的，你可是Camelot未來的明君....」

「Merlin.....我說過，沒人值得你流淚。」

「除了你....」

 

14\. Fetish（戀物癖）

他一直不知道原來Merlin頸前的圍領這麼好用。

 

15\. Kinky（怪癖）

抱著胸，Arthur好整以暇的看著他清洗自己的鎧甲。

 

17\. Episode Related（劇透）

成為Camelot的王固然令人開心；他的視線飄向床上的他，但擁有他才是Arthur的一切。

 

18\. Established Relationship（確定關係）

「那，是不是從今天起，我就不用再洗鎧甲、擦地、刷馬、備飯了？」

「你想的美。」

 

21\. Adventure（冒險）

「和你在一起，我從來沒有一刻平靜過。」

「你抱怨嗎？」

 

22\. Crime（背德）

Gwen選擇視而不見，默默的退出Arthur房間，沒有讓床上的二人發現她。

 

28\. Torture（折磨）

「放手，Arthur！你也會死的！」

「我不會....讓你死在我眼前。」

 

37\. OOC（Out of Character，角色個性偏差）

「今天你想做什麼？打獵？看書？郊遊？游泳？我都帶你去。」

「Arthur....你被附身了嗎？」


End file.
